


Some Experimenting

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Barbara is a very excellent teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustkr7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104428) by [stardustkr7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7). 



> My Christmas gift to Stardustkr7. I borrowed her OC Greg from her Museum Heist on Fire series Four. I wrote it to more or less fit within that canon, so it would probably help to have read the series first. In case you were wondering, Kristen’s (and my) fancast for Greg is Freddie Stroma and his abs in Pitch Perfect.

“Woooow,” Greg said in awe after his hips stopped jerking under her.

“Yeah,” Barbara said with her eyes closed, biting her lower lip even as it curved into a smile before slinking back down so she was horizontal again.

Okay, so their first night together had been a little … bumpy. The kissing was good, but he wasn’t particularly flexible and he kind of laid right on top of her and just moved his hips. It worked out in the end, but she only came once and it took longer than with … than normal.

So when they started fooling tonight and he moved to get back into that stacked playing card sex position, she _may_ have hooked her legs around his waist and flipped them so she was straddling him on top. The initiative paid off because the new position not only gave her clit glorious stimulation, but sitting up also offered a perfect view of his torso (which she made sure to lean her hands on for good measure). _God, those abs._

While shocked by the flip, Greg seemed to follow her lead well enough once he realized how good she was at topping. He groped at her breasts at first (which okay, was a little awkward, but he managed to find her hips and having him grip her there while he thrust up a little gave her a burst of pleasure followed by delightful little shockwaves as he jutted a few more times and came inside her. Yeah, much better results.

“That,” Greg said, “was really good.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Barbara got out as she started kissing his neck. He also had a nice neck. She started wondering if she could get him hard again just before they had to sleep. _Bet I can_ , she thought as her hands grazed those amazing abs.

“I didn’t know doing it like that was so good,” he sighed.

Barbara’s fingers and lips paused mid-action. “You mean, with the thrusting at the end?” she asked.

“Well that too,” Greg said, “but you know … the rest of it.” He moved his hands in the general area that she had just been.

It took her a second to process.

“Greg,” Barbara said as she sat up a little on her elbow, “are you saying you haven’t had a girl top before?”

He hesitated. “No?”

Barbara blinked, holding back her immediate thought, which was “But you’re _20_.”

He seemed to read her face because he added, “I mean, I know what cowgirl is—” ( _Read: I’ve watched porn_ ) “—but I’ve only really done the regular way before.”

It took Barbara a second to connect that “regular way” meant missionary. _God, is that what normal people call it? Normal people who don’t have fourways with meta-humans and other super athletic friends?_

“I mean,” he went on, “I got lots of … other stuff in high school but my last girlfriend was my first real time and I was hers too so we didn’t really do much …” His voice trailed off, apparently trying to think of a word that wouldn’t make him embarrassing.

“Experimenting?” Barbara filled in the blank.

Greg exhaled and nodded. “Experimenting, yeah. We just did me on top.” He looked at her. “But uh, you have done some … experimenting?”

Barbara thought back to a couple weeks when she and Dick took advantage of her flexibility and his stamina in a sort of improvised wheelbarrow position in the living room. Her hands had gripped the plush carpet as Dick pounded into her from behind. Her orgasms built up multiple times over thanks to his sharp thrusts and the mood-amplifying moans coming from Artemis riding Wally on the couch next to them.

“Yeah, some experimenting,” she said, not even realizing she had licked her lips until after she had done it. And he was looking at her. Suddenly she worried about that seeming normal thing again. She had already been honest with him about how she felt about casual sex; he had agreed during their first make-out session that he was okay with a casual thing between them but— “Does that— does that bother you?” she asked. “That I have more experience with—”

“No!” he said quickly, obviously not wanting _her_ to feel uncomfortable, “It’s not a judgment thing. If anything it makes sense, since you’re so pretty and have probably had _tons_ of boyfriends …” She smiled as he got more flustered. After all, he had just called her pretty. It was sweet — it made her feel like an actual girl. “I mean,” he said, “that’s good though, right? You really know what you’re doing on top because that was so … you know.”

“Yeah,” she said, “It was really good.” And it had been good. Not great, but … good. She tried her best in that moment not to compare him with her other experiences, especially when it came to a certain roommate. It wasn’t fair to Greg, especially since the last half hour was already an improvement from their first time.

“And besides,” he said, his fingers fiddling with the bedsheet, “I might be up for experimenting, too.”

“You would?” She said with a smile, her eyebrow raised.

He licked and then bit his lip before nodding. Barbara imagined what that mouth could do if it got a few pointers. Desire trickled through her and she squeezed her legs together.

“So,” she said coyly, “Would you be up for more tonight?”

He nodded again, this time rather eagerly. Oh, she could work with this. With a smile, she inched her way back on top of him.

“And uh,” she said, her index finger drawing figure eights on his bare chest, “What would you like to try first, Mr. Cormac?”

Greg flushed again, his shyness coming back, but finally he got it out.

“With me behind you?” he asked, adding, “If you’re not too tired, I mean.”

Barbara grinned and gave him another kiss, her right hand creeping down his torso towards the goldmine (which was more than ready for her). “Yeah,” she said, pulling him up with her other hand, “I think we can manage that.”


End file.
